Fanfiction
by Reader-Writer
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are reading fanfiction on Arthur's new computer. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was wrote a long time ago (or so it feels), with a not-so-good grammar/spelling (cough – bad – cough). I'm not going to correct it (though I've promised it twice), because… well, I'm way too sentimental (or maybe just the 'mental' part). I'm guessing you'll survive though. If you liked this (which I really hope you did), a new Harry-discovers-FF-story is going to be up soon. Have a nice day!

**Reader-Writer, 2008-09-03.**

**--**

Original A/N: It's happening after the war, but before DH's ending.

Disclaimer: I do NOT owe Harry Potter!

July had begun.

The war had ended and Arthur Weasley had brought a muggle computer.

He was already very fond of it, but of course had to be careful so Molly, he's wife, didn't find it.

Molly didn't want Arthur to spend money on so-called 'muggle trash'.

George had moved out and now Arthur used it as his room of muggle things.

Molly never was in there, because of Fred had slept their when he was alive.

Arthur was now surfing on the internet, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Dad?"

He turned around.

Ronald, he's youngest son, was standing in the door.

Behind him was Harry Potter (The-boy-who-lived and killed You-know-who) and Hermione Granger (an incredibly smart girl, who was muggleborn).

Arthur smiled weakly.

"Hello, Ron," he said, blushing slightly.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione was quicker.

"It's a computer," She said. "A muggle invention," she added, staring at Ron's confused look.

"You can use it to write and play with," Harry explained.

"Wow," Ron said. "Dad, can we try?"

I can always repair it if they break it, Arthur thought.

"Alright," he said and then left.

Now interesting things started to happen.

Hermione was sitting in front of the computer, Harry was sitting beside her and Ron was looking over her shoulder.

"Let's play a game!" Ron cried.

He was looking like a little child who just got a present.

Hermione went into 'Google' and then looked up 'game'.

Then to everybody's surprise, a game about Harry Potter and hippogriffs popped up. "How do they know about me? I wasn't famous in the muggle world!" Harry said. Hermione looked up 'Harry Potter' and went into Wikipedia.

"Look, harry! They got details about your life!" Ron said, reading.

"Let's go on another site," Harry said quickly.

Now Hermione saw a page called clicked into it and started to seek on Harry Potter.

A lot of things popped up.

"What is fanfiction?" Ron asked.

"It's fans writing about somebody in a book or movie, but writing what THEY want to happen," Hermione answered.

"Oh, well, why don't we read one about me?" Ron said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

Hermione typed in 'Ron' and a lot of stories came up.

"Oh, look! There is one about Ron and Voldemort! I wonder what that's about…" Harry said.

Hermione clicked on the story and they all started to read.

It was about Ron falling in love with Tom Riddle, Harry falling for Hermione, Neville falling for Ginny and Luna dying in a car accident.

After they had read the story, Ron's face was red with anger.

"Why you little fan! Stupid idiot!" Ron mumbled. "Let's see if someone got a good story about me and Hermione!"

He took the mouse from Hermione and tried to click on a Fan fiction about them.

Ron and Hermione fall in love, because Harry gave them a love potion.

After they had read the story Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't believe in that rubbish, do you?"

They read a story about Fred and George that was in love ("EW!" Ron yelled), Snape and Harry ("That's so disgusting!" Harry said, clicking away from the story), Remus and Sirius ("They always were some great friends, right Harry?" Ron said, smirking), Ron and Malfoy (Ron almost choke), Voldemort and Ginny ("Oh, no!" Hermione said, making clicking noises with her tongue), James and Harry ("He's my dad, for Merlin's sake!"), Hermione and George ("George? Seriously? No, Ron! He's just a FRIEND!") and a lot more.

They were laughing, blushing, yelling and grimacing, when Molly Weasley yelled that it was time for lunch.

The whole family was together.

Ron, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Molly and Arthur.

When George said hello to Hermione, Harry and Ron couldn't help, but smirk.

Hermione blushed extremely.

After lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione was sitting in the 'computer room', when George came in.

"Now please explain why Hermione was blushing and you two was smirking your head off!" George said to Harry and Ron.

Harry just pointed at the computer with the story about Hermione and George.

After George had read it, he smirked. "Who is writing these? I'll personally kill them," he said calmly.

"Fans," Harry answered.

They read a story about Peter Pettigrew and Snape and were laughing their heads off. Then suddenly Ginny came in.

They were just clicking over to a story about Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione was grimacing, Ron and Harry was looking angry and George was half laughing, half looking angry.

"Hey, what is that? And what are you four reading?" Ginny asked.

She bumped into a chair and read the fanfiction.

After that she was looking murderous.

"Earnestly!" She yelled.

They heard footsteps.

Now Percy, Bill and Charlie had come.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Bill said.

"If it something that is not legal, then…" Percy started.

Then Arthur was there.

"Why are you yelling? Oh no! Run!" he said, but it was too late.

Molly was already there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled.

Everybody froze.

"ARTHUR!!" she yelled, when she saw the computer.

"Sorry, Molly, my dear," Arthur mumbled.

Two hours later the fun was gone. The computer was confiscated

A/N: You saw that coming didn't you? Review and make my day, please?

Reader-Writer 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now the story continues---

Disclaimer: JKR is sitting and writing fanfiction?!?! I don't think so…

Molly Weasley had confiscated the computer from Arthur and the kids. The rest of the day everybody (except Molly) was in a gloomy mood. She had a row with Arthur in the night about muggle things. The next day Bill was going to Gringotts, Charlie was going to Rumania and George was going to the shop. Ron stayed home that day. Percy and Arthur were going to the ministry. At last only Molly, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were in the Burrow. Molly had hid the computer in a box in Fred/George room. She could not dream that the kids should go back into the room and find it. Well, she was wrong.

While Molly was out in the garden, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting now in Fred/George's room. They just chatted when Ginny said: "Ron, have you ever seen that box here before?" Ron shook his head. Harry and Hermione simply stared, when Ron and Ginny opened the box. "The coompiter!" Ron cried and Ginny jumped in satisfaction. "It's a _computer_, Ron!" Hermione corrected him. "Whatever!" Ron rolled his eyes. He started to click and type, but the computer was just black. "Ron, you need to-erm- turn it on," Harry said. He pushed the 'on' button and the computer started to beep. "Oh, no, it's broken!" Ron yelled. "Ssssh!" Ginny whispered. "Mom can hear you!" "Ron, it's alright, it's just opening," Harry said. "Oh. Right," Ron said, his ears the same color as his hair. The computer was finally turned on and Hermione clicked on the Internet. "What does Google mean?" Ron suddenly asked Harry. "Erm- well," Harry stammered. "RON! GINNY! HERMIONE! HARRY!" Molly yelled downstairs. "Coming, Mom!" Ron yelled back. "We better close the computer, before mom finds out," Ginny said. Too late. Molly was standing in the door. "Ginny, Ron! What are you doing with this muggle-thing? It can't do anything that magic can't! I told you not to play with it!" Molly said angrily. "Harry, Hermione you of course, most know that muggle-things can't do anything we can't do," she added. "But mom, computers can go on Internet!" Ron said. "What is Internet?" Molly asked bewildered. "See? Don't you want to know?" Ron said. "No! And get down to lunch now!" she said, and slammed the door. "I'm actually quite hungry!" Ron said and stood up. Ginny rolled her eyes. They all went down for lunch. Arthur and Percy had early free, so they came home. "I have to do some research," Percy said and slammed the door to his room. Harry, Ron and Hermione had sneaked up to read fanfiction again. "I'm coming in a moment," Ginny told them. Ron shrugged, Hermione's eyebrows raised and Harry stared at her. Then they leaved. "Dad?" Ginny called. Arthur came. "Yes, Ginny?" "Would you…" She looked around after Molly, but she was in the garden again. "…do me a favor?"

Ginny went up in Fred/George's room again. Harry, Ron and Hermione was staring at the screen. "Look someone wrote song poetry about Hogwarts," Harry said. They all read it and Ron grimaced. "That was rubbish!" He whispered. "Hi," Ginny said loudly. "Ssssh!" Hermione said. "Do you want mom to find us?" Ron said angrily. "That's fine, dad and I made a deal," Ginny said, smirking. "What deal?" Harry asked, but now footstep was on the stair. Molly and Arthur came in. "Arthur, this really is a bad idea," Molly said. "No it's not!" Arthur said firmly. They all moved from the computer. Molly sat in a chair in front of the computer. "Now take the mouse and click on Internet, since it's the only thing I have installed," Arthur said, but Molly was not listening anymore. "Mouse?" she cried. "It's not a real mouse, mom! It's that round, weird thing," Ron explained. "An electronic mouse," Hermione added. Slowly, Molly laid her hand on it. "Now move it and click on the 'e' mark," Arthur instructed. She did and was very surprised by the effects of the computer. "You can seek about things in 'Google'," Arthur said. She then typed the words 'magic cooking' and came into sides about fantastic muggle-food. Now she seeked on Ron in pictures just to see what happened. A lot of book's came up. She clicked into the book. 'Harry potter and the Deathly hallows'. There was a description about Harry, Ron and Hermione's trip after they became seventeen. "Someone made seven MUGGLE books about me?!" Harry yelled. "Look's like it," Ginny said. Now they went into and Molly was a bit disgusted about the pairings in it. "Ginny!" She cried. "Did you really go out with Malfoy?" "No, mom, it's fantasy!" Ginny said. The rest of the day they were on the Internet and reading a lot of fanfiction. At dinner, Molly said: "Arthur, I guess I must admit it was a good thing the computer-thing!"

Arthur looked like he was in seven heavens.

The computer stayed.

The next day Arthur came home with a mobile.

A/N: I'm really not sure that Molly appreciates THAT much electronic! ;)

It would be really nice with a review, by the way!


End file.
